Dragon Ball Z: Rise Of Cooler
Chapter One, Cooler Attacks. Xios, sitting on a bench in the park with a normal tunic looks into the sky. "Boy. The sky sure does look nice today." He said with a smile on his face as Krillin walks over. "Hey there, Xios." Krillin said with a grin on his face. Cade shaked his hand Hi, busy watching the clouds move. "Wanna spar, Xios?" Krillin said. Xios shot up with a "Yes!" Krillin nodded, and gestured Xios to follow. Krillin jocked out of the park, and shot into the air with Xios. They both flew off to the mountains, where it was safe to spar. Krillin and Xios powered up. Xios launched out at Krillin, and punched him back. Krillin gripped his fist, and twirled him around. He let go, and shot out a barrage of Ki blasts. Xios flew away, and deflected them back at Krillin. Krillin moved from them, and they passed to a mountain, exploding. The mountain collapsed, and Xios flew off at Krillin once more. Krillin flew at Xios, and launched out a punch. Xios did the same, and they clashed, then sped off the other way. Krillin and Xios turned around, and Xios looked up into the sky. A small saiyan pod was falling. "Stop the pod, destroy it!" Krillin screamed. Xios nodded, and shot out a barrage of full power Ki blasts. He missed, and it fell to the ground, opening. Cooler launched out of the pod, and flew at Xios. He launched out a barrage of quick Ki blasts, sending Xios flying away. Cooler blurred behind him, and kicked him into the air. Xios flew into the air. Enraged, is power level grew to 75 thousand. He charged to Cooler in a matter of seconds, and kicked him into the clouds. Cooler flew into the clouds, and Xios launched out a Kamehameha in seconds. It flew to Cooler, and he flew to the ground, paralyzed. Xios flew down, and calmed down. "Agh.. Krillin.. You shocked or something?" Xios said, panting. Krillin's eyes were widended like he had just seen a ghost. "Uh.. Yeah, Xios." Krillin said. Chapter Two, Nail Descends. Piccolo, in a talk with Nail in his mind decided to let him leave his body. Piccolo powered up to his maximum, and screamed, surpassing it. Nail was climbing out of his body through his mouth, slowly. Nails arm reached out, and he began to walk out. Nail came out with Saiyan armor on, and a large powerlevel of 430,000, Surpassing his past one by thousands. Piccolo's powerlevel was around 10 million at the moment from the pain he just endured. Nail and Piccolo nodded, and Piccolo spoke "Hm, you do look a lot like me." Nail agreed, and said "Indeed. I do." Chapter Three, Training with Gohan. Xios, now by a small cave with Gohan, he was fighting him. Gohan launched into Xios, and Xios swayed to the side. Gohan turned around, and shot out Ki blasts. Xios deflected them back, launching Gohan into a mountain. A few rocks fell on him, and he flew out as a Super Saiyan. Gohan and Xios both charged Kamehamehas. Xios misbalanced his Ki, and it glowed all sorts of colors. Gohan shot out a Super Kamehameha, and Xios a Kamehameha. It glowed several colors, and clashed with Gohan's Super Kamehameha, surpassing it. It stopped, and had an after glow. "Hm, Cade.. an odd Kamehameha.." Gohan said. "I'll name it Neo Kamehameha." Xios said. Gohan nodded, and they continued there fight. Gohan launched out a full power ki blast. Xios deflected it away. Xios and Gohan panted, and flew to the ground. They ended the fight early, and went there seperate ways. Chapter Four, Goku Vs. Ulrich. A being had appeared on Earth. Goku was nearby, and sensed him. He flew by there, and saw a Changeling named Ulrich. "Hm.." He muttered, and Ulrich launched out to him. Goku swayed to the side, and Ulrich swayed off his own attack, then launched out a Death Beam. Goku was hit, and flew to the floor. Ulrich powered up into his third form, proving a match with Goku. Goku flipped off the ground, and shot out to Ulrich. He tackled Ulrich over, sending him to the floor. After this, he rolled off his body and Ulrich flew up into the air. Ulrich fired off another Death Beam, but Goku dodged it. Goku flew up into the air, and launched out 5 ki blasts. Ulrich dodged these, and Xion flew in. Chapter Five, Xion, and Goku Vs. Ulrich Xion flew up into Goku, and looked to Ulrich. Ulrich flew at Xion, and Xion moved off the side. Xion flew over to Ulrich, and grabbed his foot. He spun Ulrich around, and let go. Goku and Xios both launched out Instant Kamehamehas, ramming them into Ulrich. Ulrich flew to the ground, and got up. He wasn't fazed at all! Xion was panting, and looked at Ulrich. Ulrich flew up to Xion, and Goku grabbed Ulrich as he came. He threw Ulrich away, and Ulrich flew in the sky. He regained his balance flying, and flew to Goku. Xion blurred behind him, and kicked him to the ground. Goku appeared infront of Ulrih as he fell down. He kicked him in the stomach, causing him to rise in the air. And, to finish it off.. Xios charged his Ki in a misbalanced way, and fired off a Neo Kamehameha. Ulrich flew to the ground, in pain. He surrendered, and flew away. But, he blurred behind Xion and launched out a Death Beam. Xion sensed him, and swayed to side. The Death Beam cut through Xion's arm, leaving a hole as a wound. Xion flew to the ground groaning in pain. Goku, angry, transformed into a Super Saiyan. He sent his hands into a cupling, and Ulrich went into his 5th form, even with the angry Super Saiyan. He charged yellow ki into his hands, and sent out a yellow-ish Kamehameha. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as the beam flew from his stanced hands, and into Ulrich. Ulrich absorbed this, and smiled. Nail felt the energys fade, and rise. He flew over there to join in the fight. Chapter Six, (Wounded) Xion, Nail, and (SS) Goku Vs. Ulrich Xion, now not so hurt flew up into the air. Nail arrived after this, and powered up. Xion's power level was reduced by 5000, leaving him weaker then he was before fighting this powerful being, Ulrich. Ulrich looked to the new combatant, and nodded to him. Nail nodded back. Goku, Nail, and Xion launched out to Ulrich. Ulrich faded away before they even reached him, and he kicked Xion into the air. The kick left his body stunned for the moment as he flew in the air. He launched out around 20 Ki blasts, which stayed in there places forming an earthlike circle around Xion. He stretched his hands out, and then hugged himself as the Ki blasts exploded on Xion. Xion flew to the floor in more pain he has ever felt. Almost dead, Xion begged for mercy "Please..." He said. Ulrich kicked him away, sending him rolling off. Goku flew down to Xion and fed him a Senzu Bean. Xion got up, and smiled at Ulrich. From the pain he had just endured, his power level raised by 15,000. Xion blurred behind Ulrich, and kicked him down. Goku blurred infront of the falling Ulrich, and fired off ten Ki blasts. They all hit him, sending in him the direction of Nail. Nail kicked him to the ground, and Ulrich plumetted down to the ground. His face planted into the ground, and he rolled over. "Ha! You can never defeat me." Ulrich said. "Oh, really?" Goku said, powering into a Full-Power Super Saiyan. He charged his ki into a cupling of his hands, and Xion walked over to Goku "Ready for this, Goku?" Said Xion. "Yeah." Goku said. Xion charged his Kamehameha, as Goku let his go as a Super Kamehameha. Goku and Xion then yelled "Now! BROS KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" As both of there Kamehamehas soared into Ulrich, sending him deeper into the ground. He was in pain, and flew away from them. Goku, Xion, and Nail let Ulrich go. Chapter Seven, Third Attack. Goku, Nail, Xion, and Piccolo were all gathered in one place. "What's up with Cooler being organic again?" Xion questioned them all. "Not sure.." They all said, confused. Soon, another Saiyan pod rammed to the ground. "..Cooler called friends" Xion said, a bit worried. "Perhaps." Nail said. "Let's go check it out." Piccolo requested. Everyone nodded, and flew to the Saiyan pod. Two armored men, and a Saiyan walked out. The two men had power levels of 10,000. The man in the middle had a power level of 350,000. Xion concealed his power level, and blurred behind a guard. He grabbed his mouth, and pulled him behind the ship. Xion launched out a ki blast into his head, sending him to the floor knocked out. Xios blurred behind another guard, and grabbed him by the mouth. As usual, Xios dragged him into the back, and did the same he did with the other guard. Xios thumbed up, and Goku blurred behind the figure, kicking him forwards. The figure flew forwards, and laughed. He rolled off the ground, and smiled at Goku. "Who are you?" Goku said. "Leo." The figure said, chuckling. Leo powered into a Super Saiyan and launched out to Goku. Goku, ready for this attack, swayed to the side, and gripped his leg. He spun him around, and threw Leo into the air. Then, he blurred behind him and uppercutted Leo. Leo flew into the air then, Goku blurred up above him, and kicked him to the ground. Leo, knowing his opponent was greater then him in his base form, went into Super Saiyan 2, then into Super Saiyan 3. Goku powered into a Super Saiyan 4, done dealing with Leo. He charged his Ki, and yelled "Kame...Hame..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" As two read beams shot out of his hands, and clashed together into one beam. They rammed into Leo, sending him to the ground. Leo, hurt, stayed down there. Goku powered down and walked to Leo. "..Why are you on Earth?" Goku said, curiously. "I must find Cooler." Leo said. "I see." Goku replied, and sent out his hand. Leo accepted his hand, and Goku helped him up. Leo drop kicked Goku to the floor, sendhim him down. Leo powered itno a Super Saiyan 4, and gripped Goku's neck. He rose him into the air, and launched a Ki blast Goku's stomach. Goku fell down dead, consumed by the blast. Chapter Eight, (Enraged) Xios, and Piccolo vs. Super Saiyan Leo! Xios and Piccolo launched out to Leo, and Xios blurred above him, forming his hands into one fist. He slammed them on his head, sending him down to the ground. Piccolo powered up a Mauio Shot, and grabbed Leo. He fthrew him into the air, and launched out a beam from his mouth. This failed to hit Leo, and Piccolo gasped. Leo powered down into a Super Saiyan, and smiled. Xios, enraged, began to transform. He transformed into a Super Saiyan, and his power level skyrocketed. "LEAVE.. US.. ALONE!" Xios screamed, launching out an Angry Kamehameha. This hit Leo, sending him to the ground. He layed there nearly dead. Xios walked to him, and picked up Leo by the collar. He punched him in the stomach as hard as he could, and dropped Leo to the ground. Leo groaned, and layed there paralyzed. Leo soon regained his focus, and remembered he was holding back. He exerted his full power, and attempted tackle Xios over. Xios gripped him by the arm before this and spun him around. He let go, forming a full 360, and Leo launched into the air. Piccolo got up, and shot out a Light Grenade to Leo. It hit Leo, leaving him almost consumed by the blast. Leo levitated into the air, and shot out a Big Bang Attack. It flew into Xios, consuming most of his energy. Xios flew down, knocked out from the blast. Cooler flew by, and noticed Leo. Leo noticed Cooler, and smirked. Piccolo, (ASSJ) Leo, and Nail vs. Cooler! Nail noticed Cooler, along with Piccolo. Piccolo blurred below Cooler, and kicked him in the air. Nail flew above Cooler, and punched him down. Leo shot out a Ki blast, launching in Cooler, sending him back a few yards. Cooler flew back, and a powerful aura appeared. It flew into Cooler on accident, knocking him over. Cooler got off the floor, and grabbed his foot. Cooler swang the figure around, and let go, launching him into the air. The figure followed Cooler as Cooler flew away. Cooler soon arrived back there, he wasnt to far with the figure following him. The figure announced his name to be Ian. Ian blurred behind Leo, Nail, and Piccolo. "You guys good?" He said. "Yeah." Piccolo answered. "I see.. Who's this guy?" Ian questioned Piccolo. "Cooler. He's the bad guy. I can tell you .. felt his grip by your wounds." Piccolo said. "Yeah." Ian said. "I'll stay out for now." Ian said. Piccolo, Leo, and Nail nodded. Nail launched out to Cooler, and kicked him in the face. Before Cooler could react, Leo came up behind him and let out a small Big Bang Attack. Cooler flew into Piccolo. Piccolo launched out a Light Grenade, and Cooler once again, shot down to the ground. His body was deeply wounded, and a crater was formed. "Enough of these foolish games!" Cooler screamed, angered. Cooler appeared to transform into his final form, instantly! Leo was amazed at his power at first, however, as if he could beat any of us. He thought, knowing he could win in a single transformation. Cooler launched into the sky as Leo looked to Nail. "Nail. Distract him." Nail nodded as Leo said this. Leo flickered into the air, and Nail charged up to Cooler. Cooler kicked him back, and didn't notice Leo behind him. Leo charged his Ki to the maximum, and sent his hands to his side. A small beam started to form, but then, he screamed "FINAL FLASH!" As a yellow beam flew out of his hands when he clapped them. The beam consumed most of Cooler, leaving him severly damaged. Coolers body dissapeared when it fell and made a crater. Cooler reappeared behind Nail, kneeing him in the back. Nail flew to the ground, his back basically broken. Nail powered up, and went into "Ultimate Nail," a different version of Super Namek. Nail got up and exerted a barrage of Ki Blasts. They flew into Cooler, doing nothing as they hit. Leo was now done, and was angry. He charged to Cooler, kicking him in the head. Cooler miscalculated, sending into the air from the kick. Leo appeared behind him, punching Cooler to the ground. Leo smiled, an aura of ki forming around him. The Ki, formed into his hands as he placed them out. A small orb formed, once blue, and now yellow. It formed to be the size of a Super Kamehameha. Leo could no longer hold it, releasing it out into Cooler. This flew into Cooler, ripping the size of the crater he flew into, down into the ground further, the hole largening. The blast stopped. Cooler layed there, half of his body gone. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction